The embodiment relates to a light emitting device package and a lighting system using the same.
The light emitting diode (LED) is a kind of semiconductor device converting electrical energy into light. The light emitting diode has an advantage having low power consumption, semi-permanent life, fast response velocity, safety, and environment-friendly as compared with the existing light source such as fluorescent light, incandescent. Therefore, many researches for replacing the existing light source with the light emitting diode are proceeding, and the use of the light emitting diode, which is light source of lighting apparatus such as various lamp, liquid crystal display, electronic display, and streetlight used indoors and outdoors, has been increased.
The light emitting diode may generate light energy for energy gap between a conduction band and a valance band by combining electrons of n type layer and holes of p type layer when applying forward voltage.
Nitride semiconductor, which is a kind of material of the light emitting diode, is receiving much attention in the field of optical devices and high power electronic devices by high thermal stability and wide bandgap energy. Particularly, blue LED, green LED, UV LED etc. using nitride semiconductor are commercialized and widely used.